


Surprise & Pleading - A YangxBlake RWBY Fan Fiction

by Lewis Stockton (Larkin125)



Series: RWBY [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkin125/pseuds/Lewis%20Stockton
Summary: Yang is moping around the house, Blake comes to convince her to come back to the team but needs some convincing.





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece I wrote for my Yang Roleplay Partner in the Skype group I RP as Velvet for. She wanted a Yang x Blake piece. Post Season 3 finale

**Surprise**

  
Summer had died, Autumn had passed by and Winter had come and gone. It was now Spring, the time for renewable had arrived. Yang stood over the hob and turned the sausages and bacon in the pan with a set of tongs. She turned to her right to pick up the pan but swore to herself when she realized she couldn’t grab the pan. For a second her left hand tensed around the and let out a long sigh.

“What’s wrong?” her father asked as he appeared behind her, cutting bread with a bread knife.

“Nothing. I just… nothing.”

“I know it is hard but you just have to get used to it. If you’re not going to get a prosthetic then you’ll have to adapt. You were always the strongest one. Ruby had her speed and her….enthusiasm. You were always the strong and adaptable one.” Taiyang smiled and put his arm around his daughter.

“Thanks Dad” she nodded and laughed. “Ruby did always have… enthusiasm” She grinned and the pair laughed for a while before finishing up breakfast.

“I’m going to be going gone for a few days. I have to go pick up some more supplies from the city. I’ll only be a few days and I will be right back” He rested back in his chair as he explained.

“No problem. I can handle myself. Just because I don't have an arm doesn’t mean that I’m inept” Yang sighed.

And so Yang was left alone for a few days. She spent most of it just sat around and watched the network shows, well that was until she got a knock on the door.

“Coming!” she yelled and got up, pushing off the crisp packets and chocolate wrappers from her stomach and brushed down the crumbs. The door knocked again and she yelled once more.

“I said I’m coming! Wait a Grimm-damn minute!” Walking to the door, she fiddled with the lock, struggling with unlocking it now she only had one arm, having to lean up against the door, lift it and then turn the lock and the handle with a single hand had her struggling a little. When the door opened, she stood dumbstruck.

“H…Hello Yang” Blake mumbled quietly, looking down and bringing her gaze to look Yang directly in the eye.

In less time than it took for a blink of an eye, Blake was staring at the very interesting cloud formations above the house.

“What are YOU doing here.” Yang snarled, curling her fist in and out.

Getting up slowly, Blake knew she deserved it. “I… I came for you Yang, I… we need you back at Beacon. Team CFVY, Goodwitch, CRDL, everyone there are needing Huntsmen and Huntress’s to help fight Grimm and the Fang… I came to find Ruby too, but I ran into your father on the way here. He said she’d already gone with the rest of team JNPR. They haven’t gone back to Beacon so they must be going somewhere else. You’re my first stop. I was going to see Weiss after you…” she explained, looking around. “May I come in?”

“No…” Yang told her firmly. “You left without even a goodbye. You disappeared right after I…” she looked down, she felt both fists clenching and knew that it was a lie, only one of them were. “You should leave” Yang told her quietly.

“I… may I use your bathroom before I go?” Blake questioned, biting her lip at the rejection.

“Yes, its through there, third door on the left.” Standing aside, Yang let Blake in, watching her as she passed by and headed down the corridor. Wearing a white long coat with dark purple boots, trousers and a top with her stomach visible, Yang found it very attractive. Damn why did she have to love that damn cat.

Blake found the bathroom after passing the two bedrooms. She caught a glimpse of the difference between Yang and Ruby’s rooms; where Yang’s had training equipment and rather nice music posters like any teenage girl would, Ruby’s was like a little boys room. Large figures of Grimm, famous Huntsmen and Huntresses and even a giant Grimm pulshie, she laughed softly as she remembered that Ruby was younger than all three of them.

Leaving the bathroom, Blake looked to Yang who was sat on the sofa, clicking through her scroll to change the channels on the screen.

“I’m going to be in town for a few days. If you wish to talk” she bit her lip nervously then remembered something. “Oh. Your father told me to give you this.” She handed over a folded note, it was sealed in a letter so had clearly not been read.

‘Dear daughter, I am going to be delayed and have asked that, if you allow it, Blake to stay and help you while I am gone. At most, I will be gone a week. Something came up and Grimm have attacked a nearby settlement. They need Huntsmen to go deal with it. Sincerely, your Father Taiyang Xiao Long.’

Sighing to herself, Yang looked up. “Alright. Tomorrow, we… we can go to the town. Talk about what happened. Right now, I can’t” she shook her head and looked down.

“That’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow then Yang, be safe” Blake turned and only took one look back before she shut the door, leaving Yang to herself.

For over ten minutes of silence, Yang sat staring at the floor, raising her stump of an arm up to look at, she began to cry.


	2. Pleading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a piece I wrote for my Yang Roleplay Partner in the Skype group I RP as Velvet for. She wanted a Yang x Blake piece. Post Season 3 finale

**Pleading**

  
The next day, Blake came around to the house, she wore the same clothes as the day before but they were clean as always. Smiling, she walked inside and looked around. Yang had not tidied up and Blake planned on doing that for her. They would spend the day getting used to each other again.

Sat on the sofa, Yang kept her feet up on the coffee table as she turned on the screen with her scroll.

“So where have you been? What did you do after you left us?” Yang asked curiously.

“I hunted Adam or at least hunted the White Fang, so I could get to Adam. It was hard going but I found a lead, that they’d taken up residence in another city. I travelled around, at first I wanted vengeance but then I began to realise that it was justice I really wanted.” Blake explained, “I need you guys… I need your help. I went back to Beacon to find out what was going on and its hell out there.” She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“Team CFVY is one of the major players there, Goodwitch has promoted all students in the second years to full Huntsmen and Huntresses, and is holding the defence of the city. Even CRDL is helping hold the city’s defences, but with the Grimm constantly spawning out in the school; its hell” Blake sighed and looked down.

“I can’t come back Blake, look at me, I have trouble doing my own hair in the bath, never mind fighting off Grimm and the White Fang. I’m not a Huntress anymore.” Yang sighed, pushing the coffee table away with her foot.

“You can be, you just need to try. Get a prosthetic or something” she turned to face Yang, putting a hand on the girls shoulder.

“Why does everyone keep saying that!” Yang snapped and turned to face her. “I don't want a prosthetic! I want my old hand back!” she yelled back. What she got was a slap around the jaw.

“You can’t get your old hand back. Its gone, live with it” Blake snapped. “You are sat here whining like a little baby while your younger sister is out there trying to fix the mess. You were supposed to be the strong one Yang, you were our pillar. Ruby was our leader, our drive. Weiss was our support, she backed us up and gave us the options we never think about… Me… I.. I don't know what I was, the cautious one but you.” She sighed and shook her head. “You were the pillar holding us all together, the strength and the drive to move forward” Blake was now crying, she turned her head to look away and sighed.

“I should go” she mumbled and stood up to leave.

“No…” a quiet voice left Yang’s lips, her hand holding Blake’s wrist. “Please… don't go” she added quietly.

Slowly sitting back down, Blake moved closer and then wrapped her arms around Yang, who began to cry into Blake’s shoulder nook. They sat there for a while, time seemed to just crawl by as Yang cried; she’d not cried like this, sure she had been upset but she’d never just cried like this.

“We can fix this” Blake whispered quietly into Yangs ear.

“How?” she replied, turning her head to look at Blake, her eyes red and puffy.

“Together?” Blake asked and did not wait for an answer, as she leaned in and gave Yang a soft kiss on the lips. Damn she was doing it! She had to take that step and she did it! She was kissing Yang!

…And Yang, was kissing back! Yang kissed back as she felt the kiss on her own lips, pressing softly against her own, she had forced back against Blake’s lips. Something broke inside her as something was released, unleashed.

Yang pushed back against Blake as the pair fell back together on the sofa, Yang’s single hand pressed on Blake’s shoulder as the girl straddled the Faunus, their lips still pressed together, passing tongues caressed each other.

“Yang…” Blake released a quiet whimper as their lips parted, the pair forgetting to breath for a moment.

“Don't.. Don't say anything…” she whispered back and began to kiss her again, now the top had been released from the can of tension there was no way of bottling it together.

The kissing lasted for all of twenty minutes as Blake ran her hand through Yang’s luscious golden hair. They changed places as Yang laid back on the sofa and ran her hand up Blake’s thigh and rested on her hip.

“Blake…” she whimpered quietly as Blake kissed down her neck, working around her collar and moving down her shoulder. “Blake!” she whimpered again. Blake continued to move further down. Yang’s eyes opened wide as Blake’s hand began to lift up the baggy shirt Yang had been wearing for… three? Four? Must have been five days now.

“You should have taken a shower, you smell” Blake chuckled softly as her tongue traced a circle around her belly button.

“I have taken a bath. Just… Don't… Don't stop” she whimpered quietly.

Yang suddenly let out a loud yelp as she felt her jogging pants slipping down. “Blake, what are you doing?”

“Shush… go with it” Blake replied with a soft chuckle, her teeth pulling the front of Yang’s jogging. Quickly discarded, Yang was left only wearing her shirt.

“You’re not wearing under ware?” Blake smirked, looking at the trimmed pubic hair, she began to burst out laughing at the lightening bolt shape. “Really Yang? Really?”

“What? I wasn’t going to wear anything under this if I’m not changing in the next few days” she sighed and blushed at the laughing. “Stop laughing, its not funny alright” Yang groaned and hid her face under her hands.

Blake continued to move down, Yang’s face darkening as she felt the breath on her skin between her legs. Sure Yang was ‘experienced’ but this was different, not any normal person.

Blake did not just go straight in on this, she kissed and ran her tongue along Yang’s thigh, causing the girl to whimper and moan quietly.

“It is so cute the way you moan” Blake chuckled softly as she finally ended the teasing and with one long lick across Yang’s womanhood, Yang moaned loudly and let a sudden shudder.

Yang smiled down at Blake and ran her hand through Blake’s black hair. “Blake” she whispered but didn’t manage to say anything else as Blake slipped her tongue inside her once more. Yang’s head fell back and her thighs squeezed Blake's head.

This went on until Yang climaxed, she screamed Blake’s name as her single hand gripped Blake’s hair and yanked her closer. “Blake.. Blake… BLAKE!” she finally screamed and swore loudly.

“Oh fuck me Blake!” she whimpered.

“I plan on doing that Yang, but you need to do the same for me” She chuckled, sitting up and removing her buckles to her trousers with one hand while wiping her chin and lips. Blake laughed and mounted Yang’s face with her ass resting on her lips. “Eat up” she laughed and rode Yang’s face, letting her tongue slip inside her, teasing and toying with her. Yang’s hand ran up Blake’s side as she toyed and helped her in her grasp.

Blake was now the one moaning, she had a cuter moan than Yang thought, it was more high pitched, more feminine than Yang’s almost manly gasp. Blake also came rather quickly, she had been tensing up way too much and had been wound so tightly that she was like a coiled spring.

“Yaaaahahahanggggg!” Blake whimpered as she shook, bringing more sudden pleasure shot through her body.

Falling back, Blake laughed softly as she held her chest. “We’re going to… do more… arnt we?” Blake asked.

“Sure are..” Yang laughed and walked over, with one hand; she picked up Blake and threw her over her shoulder with her single arm and began to walk to the bedroom. “Sure are” she chuckled to herself and threw the Faunus on the unmade and unkempt bed. “Sure are” she repeated as she closed the door.


End file.
